Timeline
Fantastical Era (Year 5960 to 0 BP) (BP: Before Progress) * A long period of time in which the humans lay in the shadow of other races. * Anuri peaked in power during this era, comparable to Teragys because of sheer adaptability. * Before the Year 5960 BP was an ancient war against Dhin and Solasi titled the First Contact. Neither race has had significant contact with each other since then. * Beginning of the Great Rivalry, a calling of each Teragys island in which they shall be long standing enemies until one finally bows to the opposing nation. (Up to now, neither has yielded) * Volkans remain peaceful underground and are mere folktale to most races bar Southern Teragys and Northwestern Anuri. Empyrean's Ark rises from the sea in the year 1467 BP. * Humans see it as a sign of ascension, in which they find better settlements and start advancing their technology. Year 421 BP: The Great Crusade. * In which humans have gained the technological strength to push back Anuri territory and subjugate them into their society. (Followed by the tragedy in Year 420: The Great Blaze) * Volkans and humans meet for the first time in the Year 326 BP. Era of Progress (Year 0 AP to present time: 433 AP) (AP: After Progress) * The Era of Progress begins with the first revolutionary invention that turned the tide of human civilization, being the mana generator. Since mana cannot be channeled by any human being, machines were built in order to match their elven rivals. * Mana generators, along with other machinery mess with the soil and rocks because of mana discharge. Volkans and Solasi are enraged and side against the humans in a great war. The Schism begins in the year 183 AP and ends the year 190 AP. * Certain individuals put aside their issues post war to set their sights on Empyrean's Ark. Form the Explorers of the Sky. (A team of 9 headed by human engineer and adventurer Milo Eveneera) Year 270 AP * The first airboat is being constructed with the collective minds of all six races headed by Milo. Year 290 AP: The First Expedition sets out. * Through achieving such an amazing feat with all the races, a peace treaty is proposed and later signed by all species in Prospero City. The Peace Treaty of Alentra is made and signed in the year 301 AP. Year 304 AP * After much debating, the RHP is formed in which all races are a part of at this point. (RHP: The Realm of Heightened Powers) (Solasi were not completely pleased once they learned more about their Dhin brethren) Year 350 AP * The Second Expedition sets out. Colonization efforts are made with subsequent visits to Coalesce Island, the first and currently only island to be fully explored in Empyrean's Ark. * Arys' father's name here Maestrom incites conquest against the Fryaru Volkans in the Year 374 AP. His army loses miserably and the Volkans isolate themselves from their Teragys neighbors. Year 402 AP * The long term peace is slowly unraveling as more Dhin start interacting with Solasi. A small band of Dhin who migrated to the Western continent cause an uproar in the Solasi forests with their necromancy and summoning magic. Solasi call the event the Sa'el Truth. (Awful Truth) Year 403 AP * The Antithal Convergence takes place. Lasts from the year 403 AP to 406 AP when humans help push back the Solasi. * After failing the Convergence, Solasi pull away from the RHP in 407 AP. However their deal in the Peace Treaty still stands, regardless of isolating themselves from most other racial issues. Year 433 (Present) * The Third Expedition begins into the uncharted frontier of Empyrean's Ark.